


Fun First, Sleep Later

by CJSpooks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, camp_toccoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon always fits in a little fun before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun First, Sleep Later

“Oh Dick, if you really wanted me to, I would have stripped myself,” Nixon slurred as he lay on his back on Winters’s bed. He had just stumbled in after a night of leisure with Buck and Harry.

Winters unlaced his boots and pulled them off. He rolled his eyes. “Be quiet, Nix. Go to sleep.” He kept his tone between serious and soothing to lull his friend to sleep. He moved to stand next to the bed with his arms crossed.

“Don’t you want to have some fun first?”

“Lew.” Nixon hated that his name could also mean no. But he wasn’t going to give up so easily. Winters looked too good at that instant with his red hair shining in the lamp light and his uniform lacking the proper wrinkles a romp with him would produce.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t even thought about it.” He waggled his eyebrows seductively. No response out of Winters, which was expected. “Alright, Dick. You win. No fun for me tonight. I’ll ask you again in the morning.”

“Sure you will.”

Nixon yawned as Winters turned away.”Hey, Dick?”

“What?”

“Come here a sec. I need you to do me a favor.” He waved him over. “Unbutton my shirt a little, will ya? It’s a little warm and my fingers are a little numb.”

Winters sighed. “Alright.” He leaned over and started to unbutton Nixon’s shirt. The top three buttons came undone easily. He tilted his head and stuck out his tongue ever so slightly has he worked on the next button. Nixon smirked. He was not going to let Winters go now. This was too perfect.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Just as Winters was going to pull away, Nixon’s hand grasped his one arm to stop him while the other snaked around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Nixon made a mental note that Winters didn’t try to fight him. With a groan, Nixon moved to start unbuttoning Winters’s shirt. He moved his mouth to cover the side of Winters’s neck in hungry kisses.

In between gasps for breath, Winters asked, “I thought your fingers were too numb to unbutton.”

“Too numb to unbutton my own shirt. They’re fine to unbutton yours.”

“Well played, Nix.”

“I know. I always get in some fun before bed.”

“Is this going to prevent you from asking again in the morning?”

“Of course not.” Nixon planted some kisses on Winters’s chest.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Band of Brothers story I ever wrote as well as my first slash story in any fandom.


End file.
